questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeph Jacques
Jeph Paul Jacques (born June 17, 1980) writes and illustrates the webcomics Questionable Content, Alice Grove, indietits, and DORD. He was born in Rockville, Maryland, and graduated from Hampshire College with a degree in music. When the strip began, he lived in Easthampton, Massachusetts. He has since moved to Nova Scotia, Canada. He draws with his left hand. Other artistic endeavors Jeph is a member of Dayfree Press, joining forces with artists such as Christian Fundin and Pontus Madsen, Sam Logan, and Ryan North. Jacques launched "indietits" as an anonymous side project on April 1, 2005 to use ideas that did not fit into Questionable Content's setting. Similar to Questionable Content, it is a simple strip which relies on reusable pre-drawn panels and one-shot jokes. To further broaden his drawing limits, Jeph created Jephdraw to place unnamed drawings of his onto the internet. He puts anything from favored panels to simple sketches for others to see what he does in his spare time. However, both Jephdraw and indietits seem to be on a hiatus, as most recent posts from both are from 2006 and 2007, respectively. On 25th September 2014, Jeph started another regular comic strip, Alice Grove, to run alongside Questionable Content (in a separate universe and continuity). It updated twice-weekly and featured extra-terrestrials. Alice Grove was finished on July 20, 2017. Memorable quotes * "I often think about the futurosity of our fledgling new century, much like Marten in this comic. I mean, we don't have jetpacks or hovercars, but we have wireless internet. That is SO much weirder, when you think about it." * About ** "Never used it, but it seems decent enough I guess?" (In response to the question, "Hey, I was just wondering if you ever use the QuestionableContent Wiki, and/or if the articles therein generally conform to your own understanding of your universe. -JK")http://jephjacques.com/post/65923812196/qapocalypse ** "The QC wiki, while a fantastic resource that I have used on more than one occasion, does not contain the information I need right now."https://twitter.com/jephjacques/status/697828491509833732 * About Questionable Content forum ** "For what it's worth, I don't care if people overanalyze things. I mean, I think it's stupid, and they're wrong 99% of the time, but that's kind of what forums are FOR. It's the stupid arguing, the creepy character-fetishization, and the "I hate character X no matter what and will drag this into every single discussion" idiocy that I have a problem with."https://forums.questionablecontent.net/index.php/topic,25662.msg992631.html#msg992631 Honors Jacques was the Artist Guest of Honor at the 2006 Albacon. Questionable Content has been honored multiple times in the Web Cartoonists' Choice Awards. Cameos * — Sakura-Con black and white filler. * — guest strip by Zach, author of Saturday Morning Breakfast Cereal. * . * — hiding in a closet during Comic con. Guest comic by Hijinks Ensue. * — being diagnosed with Butts disease. * , , — animated birthday specials. * — abused by Yelling Bird. * — nicotine withdrawal filler. * — Jeph's visit to a bank. * Sitting in a bar in . See also * List of birthday comics External links *http://twitter.com/jephjacques *http://jephjacques.tumblr.com/ *http://www.formspring.me/jephjacques *http://qcjeph.livejournal.com/ *http://www.jephdraw.com/ *http://www.yellingaboutmusic.blogspot.com/ *Jeph Jacques Brings QUESTIONABLE CONTENT to Webcomics — interview Jeph gave to newsarama.com. Category:About the strip